Two-Faced
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: When he is with Touko, he is sweet and innocent. But as the King of Team Plasma, he is merciless and ready to do anything it takes to get what he wants. Slight Ferriswheelshipping. One-Shot.


**A/N: I got this idea after I read the manga "Cutie Boy." In this story, Touko and N are boyfriend and girlfriend. However, Touko does not know that N is the King of Team Plasma. She doesn't know about Team Plasma that much either.**

 **Ages: Touko-16 and N-18**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

The sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the trees hit N in the face as he wandered through the forest. The spots of sunlight danced over his features. N's hands gently pushed away the branches of the trees that got in his way. He sighed out in relief when he finally saw the clearing he was looking for up ahead. N's pace quickened at the sight. It wasn't even a minute later when he burst through the bushes to enter the small meadow.

N smiled at the sight of his girlfriend, Touko, leaning against a tree. She was sitting with her long legs stretched out in front of her. Her icy glare directed at him meant that she wasn't pleased with all the noise he made when he entered the clearing. N could understand her annoyance with him once he saw the three Pokémon curled up on or next to Touko's body. They were all sleeping. Her Dewott was on her right side, leaning against the tree like its trainer. A Lillipup was curled up against one of Touko's legs. Lastly, a Joltik was lying in Touko's lap. One of her hands gently stroked the small insect like fur on its body.

N's heart melted at the sight. Touko was _his_ girlfriend and no one else's. She was his perfect match, his other half, his soul mate.

Touko's face softened at his loving stare. She shook her head lightly and used her free hand to bring a finger to her lips. She made a shushing noise then gestured him over with a nod of her head. N was all too willing. He swiftly but silently reached her side and sat down to her left.

Almost like they were compelled or drawn towards him, a Deerling and Sewaddle cautiously drifted towards N. N smiled and whispered comforting and calming words to the wary Pokémon. Eventually, they made it to N's side. The Sewaddle crawled up onto N's leg and just sat there staring at the tea-green haired man. The Deerling folded its legs and lay down beside N, who began to pet the Deerling. Touko smiled. She was always amazed by the way N could communicate with Pokémon and become friends with them instantly.

After a few minutes of blissful silence, Touko used her free hand to gently grasp N's free hand. She intertwined their fingers and leaned to the side a little to rest her head on N's shoulder. N's head bent to the side slightly to rest against Touko's. The two fell asleep almost instantly.

 _Sometime later…_

Footsteps reverberated off the stone walls as N stalked down the hallway towards the throne room. His bangs cast shadows over his eyes giving him a sinister look.

"K-K-King N, how w-was your girlfriend today?" the grunt guarding the throne room doors asked. N growled.

"That's none of your business!" N snapped. The grunt jumped away from the door. He dropped down to his knees and bowed.

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" the grunt exclaimed quickly. N scowled at the cowering grunt before pushing open the doors to the throne room. N walked over to the platform his throne sat on and climbed the stairs. Once he got to his throne, he sat down. The window behind caused his crown to shine in the light. N leaned back. His cheek was pressed against his fist in boredom. Suddenly, a timid knock came from outside the doors.

"Enter!" N's voice boomed. A grunt was shoved into the room. The doors clicked shut behind him. The grunt gulped in fear before slowly going to stand at the bottom of the stairs. "What is it you want?" N said lowly. His eye blue eyes flashed darkly at the grunt. The grunt broke out into a cold sweat.

"I-I-I'm here to r-report" the grunt stuttered. N pounded a fist on the arm rest of the throne.

"Then spit it out!" N barked.

"Yes, King N! I-I just wanted to l-let you know that Striaton City has r-r-refused to liberate their Pokémon" the grunt stated. N stood abruptly from his throne to walk halfway down the stairs. The grunt took a step back.

"Don't move" N hissed. The grunt froze in place. N continued walking until he was only a few steps higher than the grunt. "Now listen carefully. I want you to go back to Striaton City and either convince the people to liberate their Pokémon or force them to. With or without violence. Killing or no killing. I don't care. Just get the job done" N ordered.

"B-B-But sir!" the grunt said. N growled. He slowly lifted a foot into the air. He stuck his foot out behind him, and, with expertise, N swung his foot to the side. The momentum carried him around in a full circle, a round house kick. N's heel connected with the grunt's jaw. The grunt cried out in pain and blood flew out of his mouth. The grunt fell to the ground unconscious. Blood seeped out of his mouth and stained the red carpet covering the stairs. N sneered at the sight.

"Take him away" N demanded to the grunts that stood lined up against the walls. A female grunt stepped forward nervously. Her eyes darted back and forth.

"To the infirmary, King N?" she asked.

"If you find it necessary. You can leave him in the hall to rot if it pleases you" N said indifferently. He turned around and stalked back to his throne. N looked down at his sneakers. Drops of blood speckled them and the bottom of his white cloak.

Threes grunts gathered around the unconscious body. They all lifted him and began to carry him away. The unconscious grunt's jaw hung open. It was obviously broken.

 _The next day…_

"N!" Touko called out as she ran over to her boyfriend happily. N smiled and picked Touko up to twirl her around. Touko giggled. N set the teenage brunette down to peck her on the lips. Touko's arms encircled N as she hugged him close. Her face was pressed into his chest.

"Why so happy?" N questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't I be happy when seeing my boyfriend?" Touko asked.

N beamed at Touko's question. She was so amazing. Soon it would just be Touko and him. They would get married and rule over the Unova region together as King and Queen. She was the only person who was worthy to stand beside him. Even if she didn't know it herself, she was the only person in the world that he knew who could relate to Pokémon like him, even if she couldn't understand them like him. The two of them could watch over the Pokémon and protect them. People would be forbidden from interacting with Pokémon besides him and Touko. Otherwise, they would be executed for treason if they did.

The only other people besides him and Touko that could ever interact with the Pokémon would be their offspring. N was sure that Touko and him would have lots of children. He would make sure of it. They would grow up to learn the proper way to be with Pokémon and become their friends.

"Of course" N said. Touko nuzzled her cheek against N's arm and began to drag him towards the forest.

"Come on! I want to let my Pokémon out of their Poké Balls. We can play and have a picnic" Touko exclaimed.

"Alright. Alright." N followed Touko to their special place, the meadow they were in yesterday. Touko had a blanket all spread out and set up for their date. Touko eagerly sat down on the blanket and patted the spot beside her. N sat down where she told him to. Touko began to tell him how she went to Striaton City after they parted ways yesterday. She explained how there was this Team Plasma trying to get people to release their Pokémon. She told N how they made very valid points but most people refrained from liberating their partners. Touko's voice soon faded from his thoughts and instead, her beautiful face took over his thoughts. He stared at her the rest of the afternoon.

 _At the Team Plasma Castle…_

"Welcome back, my liege" Anthea and Concordia greeted as they bowed. N stayed silent as his sisters trailed behind him.

"Do you need anything?" Anthea asked.

"No."

"If so, permission to depart, my liege?" Concordia said.

"Wait. I do have one request" N said as he stopped in his tracks. Anthea and Concordia stopped walking too.

"Yes, my liege?" Anthea said.

"Prepare a room. I have decided to bring a guest to the castle. Make sure it is beside mine. She will be staying for a while."

"Right away" Anthea and Concordia said as they drifted from their taller, more intimidating brother. As they turned the corner, they looked at each other with sad eyes. They didn't fail to notice the blood covering his shirt and face as he entered the castle. They would have to remember to call some grunts in and send them to retrieve the body outside the castle entrance. It wasn't uncommon for their brother to easily lose his temper and kill one of the entrance guards on the spot. It was actually one of the most feared positions to get when being assigned guard duty.

As N walked to his bedroom, the grunts that saw the blood covered King ran off in fright. They could see the bloodlust in N's eyes. Ever since he proved himself to Reshiram and unlocked the powerful legend, he was never the same. N snorted as he saw the grunts leave his sight. They were spineless cowards.

"Soon, my beautiful Touko, you will join us. We will bask in blood and glory. We will fight until people and Pokémon are in harmony…even if the human race goes extinct."

* * *

 **A/N: N's two-faced. He is so lovable and sweet when he's with Touko even if he has dark thoughts. But when he is the King, he is merciless and bloodthirsty for peace. Please review.**


End file.
